


Legacy

by tchele



Series: Christmas [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Adoption, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Pre-Relationship, What Child Is This? Ep 16x10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 17:16:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17166029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchele/pseuds/tchele
Summary: Picks up where 16x10 left off, a companion fic to my other work Beginnings. What happened when Jack and Gibbs went back to Gibbs house on Christmas Eve after the baby went to his new home.





	Legacy

To say Jack Sloane was comfortable in Gibbs’ house was an understatement. They had a unique and unconventional relationship, but it worked for them. It had started as adversarial with him accusing her of playing games, but eventually turned into one of the most important relationships in her world. She had left her creature comforts behind in sunny San Diego, to come sight unseen to D.C. at the behest of a man who already meant so much to her. He was her savior, in more ways than one. He had physically saved her in the desert so many years ago, but more than once saved her sanity not to mention her career.

However Gibbs had become her confident, the one person in her world who could truly relate to what she had been through. There was no pretense with him, she never had to break it down for him exactly what happened to her, and the same for him. She didn’t need him to tell her he had been waterboarded, starved, beaten. They had a kinship in what they didn’t have to say.

While she had been looking forward to hitting the slopes in Vermont for Christmas, when she heard about the baby boy that Bishop and Torres were playing parents to, in Gibbs’ house no less, she knew she couldn’t leave. By the time the case was solved the allure of the ski lodge at Christmas had lost its appeal so when Gibbs invited her back to his house for bourbon and company she jumped at the chance. They headed to the Navy Yard to drop off the quieter than usual Bishop and Torres and to get their own personal vehicles. Jack drove the familiar path to Gibbs’ home and wasn’t terribly surprised that she beat him there, certain that he was checking in with his agents to make sure they were ok. It was apparent to everyone present that the case affected both of them deeply and Gibbs cared for his team the way a father would care about his children, especially it seemed where Ellie Bishop and Nick Torres were concerned.

So Jack let herself in and while she waited busied herself with straightening up the abandoned dishes that they had left in their hurry to follow Palmers lead that morning. Many poker nights had conditioned her where everything belonged, and in Gibbs home everything had a place. She got the beverage glasses from their place in the cupboard and started a fire in the fireplace before settling down on the couch with her laptop. This case had affected her deeply as well, but in a far different way than the pair of younger agents. They had been affected because they bonded with the baby and if Jack had to guess it caused them to face some truths about themselves and their futures. Whereas Jack bonded with the birth mother, forcing her to confront her own past.

Jack hadn’t seen her daughter since she was three days old, the day she placed the tiny babe in her mother’s waiting arms and walked away with tears in her eyes. She had kept tabs on her for the last decade or so, thanks in part to social media and Faith’s parents had kept her updated with yearly photos and newsy letters once a year as she grew up. She knew Faith was happy, knew she had graduated in the top ten percent of her high school class, and knew she had made the Dean’s List in college. All things that she probably wouldn’t have been able to accomplish had Jack kept her. By letting her go, Jack allowed her to thrive. What she told Tanya was true, she never regretted giving her daughter a better life, and she hoped that she could help the young woman come to the same realization. Jack was lost in thought when the front door opened. Gibbs was home. He wordlessly entered the house, went straight for the kitchen and grabbed the bottle of bourbon and retrieved the glasses Jack had gotten out.

He returned to the living room, took a seat next to Jack on the couch, and placed the glasses on the coffee table beside Jack’s discarded laptop before pouring them each a generous serving. He handed her the glass before settling back against the sofa with his own glass in hand.

“They ok?” Jack asked without preamble, he knew she was referring to Bishop and Torres.

“They will be.” Gibbs answered. “I have a feeling about those two though.”

“We all have a feeling about those two.” Jack replied simply. “They certainly got attached to the little guy.”

“Too attached.” Gibbs muttered before taking a swallow from his glass.

“No such thing, attachments are a good thing. We need people, even if we say we don’t. Though I think you are worried they are getting too attached to each other.” Jack said taking a drink from her own glass.

“You analyzing me now, Jack?” Gibbs asked, turning to face her.

“Not at all. I don’t need to be a profiler to see what you are worried about. They rely on each other more than any other two members of your team, they also work together almost seamlessly. There’s a reason she was the person he opened up to after he got arrested. This attachment they have, it isn’t a new thing because of this case, and it isn’t going to go away.” Jack answered.

“Yeah.” Gibbs sighed. “I have a feeling they are going to break my rule.”

“Would that be such a bad thing? It’s been a rough year for all of us, but those two in particular. They were the people closest to Reeves and I know they felt his loss in a profound way. They deserve to be happy, and if that is with each other I say let them be happy.” Jack replied. “But I don’t want to talk about them, I want to talk about that cradle over there, it’s beautiful.”

“I made it for my daughter. It’s been in the attic for years. It was nice to see it used again.” Gibbs answered.

“Why didn’t you ever have more children? I saw you with Elena, you were so good with her and I see how you are with your team.” Jack asked.

“Why didn’t you?” Gibbs asked his own question.

“That’s complicated.” Jack answered. “How’d you know?”

“I didn’t, not for sure, but something about how you spoke to her about how her best chance was without him. Most people would have led what was best for the baby.” Gibbs replied.

“I was just like her in so many ways. I couldn’t take care of a baby, I could barely take care of myself. It is still one of the hardest things I have ever experienced, but I have never regretted it. I wouldn’t be where I am if I had kept her, and she wouldn’t be where she is.” Jack answered with a deep sigh.

“Do you see her?” Gibbs asked.

“Not since she was three days old, but I see pictures. That last day I thought a lot about what I did and why. How I needed to make it all worth it. I signed my enlistment contract the next day.” Jack answered, quickly wiping the tears from the corners of her eyes before taking a swallow of her drink. “That’s good stuff.”

They sat in comfortable silence next to each other on the couch for an undetermined amount of time. Gibbs refilled their glasses and took a drink before he asked “So what are your plans for Christmas?”

“Palmer invited me over when I saw him this afternoon, why? What are your plans?” Jack replied.

“I’m spending part of the day with some friends. Probably room for one more, if you’d like to join me.” Gibbs answered.

“I don’t want to impose.” Jack said.

“Wouldn’t be an imposition. Leyla always makes plenty.” Gibbs replied.

“Leyla?” Jack asked.

“And her daughter Amira.” Gibbs answered, without really answering.

“Can we go there and then drop by Palmers after? Torres is spending Christmas there and I want to check in with him.” Jack proposed. 

Gibbs nodded. “I’m going to the basement, you coming?” He asked.

“Absolutely. You work on the boat, I’ll drink, my favorite way to spend the evening.” Jack replied as she grabbed the bottle and their glasses and followed him downstairs.

The next morning

Jack awoke to the smell of coffee, and looked around to realize she was in Gibbs’ spare room. She remembered the events of the evening with the case. Then the conversation she had with him over drinks about Faith, working on the boat, and how they polished off the bottle. If it were anyone else she had that conversation with she may have been filled with a sense of dread. That her confession would become office gossip, or used against her in a heated moment, but she knew that Gibbs wouldn’t tell anyone. He was her secret keeper, and she was his. She got up, made her way downstairs, and found Gibbs seated at the table with his cup of black coffee and the newspaper.

“Merry Christmas.” Jack said as she crossed the kitchen to get her own cup of coffee, adding a liberal amount of sugar from the sugar bowl obviously set out for her.

“Merry Christmas. Sleep ok?” Gibbs asked.

“Like a rock. Thanks.” Jack answered as she sat down with her coffee and the newspaper.

They sat there in silence reading the paper, switching sections when they finished their own.

“We need to leave at ten. I have a stop to make before we go to Leyla’s.” Gibbs said as he pushed away from the table.

“Got it cowboy, I’ll wash up these dishes and then grab a shower.” Jack replied.

“Towels are in the bathroom.” Gibbs said as he headed upstairs to get ready for the day.

Jack showered quickly and was ready to go when Gibbs indicated. She followed him to his vehicle and climbed in the passenger seat. He navigated traffic easily and Jack was surprised when he pulled into a cemetery. He pulled over in front of a headstone and she could see it was his wife and daughters grave. He got out of the car and walked over to the grave. Jack pulled out her phone and checked her messages, not wanting to intrude on what was obviously a very private moment. She returned a few text messages and received a call from Leon Vance when she told him via text she never made it to Vermont.

“So where are you spending Christmas if you aren’t in Vermont?” Leon asked when Jack said hello.

“With Gibbs. He’s at the cemetery and we are going to a friend of his for lunch. Someone named Leyla?” Jack answered.

“He took you to the cemetery with him? Just what’s going on with you two?” Leon asked.

“We’re friends Leon. Listen I gotta go, Merry Christmas.” Jack said as she ended the call, not wanting to get into how close she and Gibbs were.

Gibbs returned to the car and they left the cemetery. When they arrived at their destination they hadn’t even gotten out of the car before a girl came running out the front door. “Gibbsey!” She exclaimed.

“Amira get back in here. It’s too cold out there without a coat or shoes.” A dark haired woman called from the doorway.

“Listen to your mom. We’ll be there in a second.” Gibbs said to the girl.

The girl did as she was told. Gibbs retrieved a package from the backseat and Jack followed him into the house. “Merry Christmas Leyla.” He said dropping a quick peck on the woman’s cheek.

“Merry Christmas Gibbs.” Leyla replied, her speech slightly accented.

“Jack meet Leyla Shakarji and her daughter Amira. Leyla, Amira this is Jack Sloane.” Gibbs said making introductions before following Amira down the hall.

“Nice to meet you. Can I get you something to drink?” Leyla asked as she led the way to the kitchen.

“Nice to meet you too. Cup of coffee?” Jack answered.

“You drink it black like Gibbs?” Leyla asked.

“She likes to chew her coffee, lots of sugar.” Gibbs answered as he grabbed his own cup.

Leyla poured her a cup coffee and slid the sugar bowl to her. “So how did you two meet?” She asked.

“She talked her way into my house during a hurricane.” Gibbs answered on his way out of the kitchen.

“It’s a long story, but we also work together. I hope it’s ok that I came with him. I was supposed to spend Christmas in Vermont but we got a case last minute and I opted to stay and work instead of going on my trip. By the time we wrapped the case it was too late to go and he invited me over and then to spend the holiday with you. And I’m babbling, I’m sorry.” Jack answered.

“Any friend of Gibbs’ is always welcome. Just surprised me. He’s never brought a woman with him to visit.” Leyla replied.

“So how do you know Gibbs?” Jack asked.

“That’s complicated.” Leyla began.

“Isn’t it always?” Jack said.

“I met Gibbs through Amira’s grandfather, Mike Franks, when she was an infant. He’s been everything from confidant, protector, surrogate grandfather. He’s a good man. We don’t see him enough, but we always try to spend Christmas together.” Leyla replied.

“That he is. I think he knows all my secrets now.” Jack said.

“And they will die with him.” Leyla replied.

“Something smells delicious, can I help you with anything?” Jack asked changing the subject.

“Everything is pretty much ready, but if you would like you can set the table.” Leyla answered as she directed Jack to where the dishes were.

Jack set the table and helped Leyla carry the food to the table. Soon everything was ready and Leyla sent Jack to get Amira and Gibbs from the family room. The scene that awaited her confirmed what she already knew. Gibbs was great with kids. He and Amira were playing chess together at the coffee table. “Dinner’s ready.” Jack said. 

“Go wash up.” Gibbs instructed the girl.

“I didn’t know you played chess.” Jack said.

“I don’t, but she does.” Gibbs replied.

“She’s got you wrapped around her finger. That’s two things I’ve learned about you in the last two hours. Watch out, I’m going to know all your secrets.” Jack teased.

“You already know more of them than anyone else.” Gibbs whispered a reply that caused a shiver to run down her spine and her cheeks to flush.

“Ok Cowboy, let’s go have dinner.” Jack said as she tried to regain her composure as she led the way to the dining room. Leyla and Amira were already seated next to each other and Gibbs pulled Jacks seat out for her before taking his seat at the head of the table.

They had a good meal with lively conversation mostly initiated by Amira. Jack couldn’t believe the bond between Gibbs and the young girl. 

When dinner was over Gibbs volunteered to do the dishes and Jack offered to help. “I’ll wash, you dry?” Jack proposed.

Once the dishes were washed, dried, and put away they moved back into the family room where Amira challenged them both at chess. After she won the third game against Gibbs he handed her a gift to open. Inside were several charms and the girl ran to her bedroom to get her charm bracelet to add the charms. “You’re running out of space.” Gibbs remarked as he affixed the additions to the bracelet. 

“I love them. Look mom, a miniature chess board and king and queen. Thanks Gibbsey.” Amira said throwing her arms around Gibbs.

“You still want to stop by Palmers?” Gibbs asked Jack.

“I do, but if you don’t want to I can pick up my car and go alone.” Jack answered.

“Tired of me already?” Gibbs asked as he put his arm around her.

“Never cowboy. This has been one of my best Christmas’ in a long time. Just thought I’d give you an out, if you wanted it.” Jack replied leaning into him and he in turn wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close, much like he had done the night before.

They stayed like that until dessert was served, and once dessert was over Jack and Gibbs made their goodbyes. Jack thanked Leyla for her hospitality and Leyla in turn informed her that she was welcome anytime and she hoped she would see her again. Leyla whispered something in Gibbs ear when he embraced the young woman, but Jack couldn’t hear what it was.

“Maybe it would be better if you go to Palmers alone.” Gibbs said as they were walking to the car.

“You sure?” Jack replied as she tried to mask her disappointment. 

“Yeah.” Gibbs answered with his standard monosyllabic answer.

Jack noticed that the easy camaraderie that had existed between them recently had disappeared and the trip back to Gibbs house was dead quiet. She walked to her car and heard Gibbs call out “Merry Christmas Jack.” 

Jack got in her car and drove away. She could see that Gibbs watched her until she was out of sight. The trip to the Palmer residence wasn’t long, and before she knew it she had arrived at her destination. She parked her car and walked up the short path to the door. Jack knocked on the door and Breena answered. “Agent Sloane, Merry Christmas.” She said. “Come on in, everyone is in the living room.”

Jack followed her into the living room and was surprised to find Ellie Bishop sharing a small loveseat with Nick Torres.

“Thought you were Oklahoma bound Ellie?” Jack asked the younger woman as she watched Ellie scramble to put some distance between herself and her partner.

“Um when I canceled my flight I didn’t book another one. Then I decided I didn’t want to go wait on standby all night so I told my family I’d try to catch a flight in a few days and be there for New Years.” Ellie explained. “Jimmy and Breena were nice enough to let me crash their Christmas dinner.”

“Well Merry Christmas everyone.” Jack said. “Nick? Got a minute, in the kitchen?” 

Jack didn’t miss the look between Bishop and Torres. 

“I’ll bring him back in a minute, don’t worry.” Jack said.

Jack and Nick went into the kitchen. “What’s up Jack?” Nick asked tentatively as he learned against the counter.

“I just wanted to check in with you. I know you went through a lot the last couple days and I wanted to make sure you were using those coping skills we talked about. The holidays are hard enough and I know you got attached to that little guy. I wanted to make sure you aren’t going to do anything crazy like get in any more bar fights.” Jack answered.

“It wasn’t a bar fight.” Nick replied as he rolled his eyes. “I’m fine. The baby went to a good home. Case closed.” 

“And you and your partner? Case closed on that too? Cause you two looked pretty cozy when I walked in.” Jack teased.

“You asking as my friend, my superior, or my therapist?” Nick asked.

“Lets leave it at I won’t tell Gibbs, unless you want me to.” Jack answered.

“She could have died Jack. I could have lost her and last night after we got back to the Navy Yard I couldn’t go home. So I went to her place. We talked a lot. About the past. About what we want for the future.” Nick trailed off.

“And you want each other.” Jack replied.

“We want the chance to find out what this is at least. It’s not going away, we’ve both been feeling something for a long time.” Nick confessed.

“We’ve all seen it, including Gibbs. For what it’s worth? I’m on your side and I told him that last night. You two are good for each other and I know you guys have had a rough year, and you’re just trying to process it the best you can.” Jack replied.

“You had a pretty rough year too. Anyone checking in on you? You weren’t supposed to be here for Christmas either. Please tell me you were with Vance or something today.” Nick asked.

“I wasn’t with Leon I wasn’t alone either, but I did have a pretty great day.” Jack answered with a smile. “Actually I just realized I have somewhere to be, will you tell them all I said Merry Christmas and Happy New Year?”

“Sure. Merry Christmas, Jack. Thanks for checking on me.” Nick replied as Jack left.

Jack quickly left the house, climbed in her car, and threw it in reverse. Instead of heading for her apartment she drove back to Gibbs house. Once she arrived she parked her car and let herself back in the house and made a beeline for the basement, certain that is where the man would be.

She wasn’t wrong. He had changed out of the clothes he had worn to dinner and seeing him in the familiar USMC sweatshirt brought a smile to her face. “What’re you doing here Jack?” Gibbs said breaking the silence. “Party already break up at Palmers?”

“No, it’s still in full swing. Bishop was there, and I talked with Nick. I realized I didn’t want to be there.” Jack replied as she walked down the stairs.

“Where do you want to be?” Gibbs asked, his voice tentative.

“We’ll get to that in a minute. What did Leyla say to you before we left? Because up until then I thought we were having a great day? Or was I imagining things?” Jack asked.

Gibbs stopped what he was doing, but didn’t answer.

“I guess it was all in my imagination, I’m going to go.” Jack replied as she turned to go back up the steps.

Gibbs crossed the space between them in two quick strides, “It wasn’t.” He said before he crashed his lips to hers. 

Fin?~

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sure how I feel about this, I put too much time into it to not post it, but I’m not sure about the end. Sorry if it’s OOC, Gibbs is hard to write for me. I may continue it, I may not but I will definitely continue the companion fic.


End file.
